1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine and a laundry amount detection device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is an apparatus that washes clothing using mechanical force. The washing machine mainly uses a motor as a main power source, and performs washing, rinsing and spin-drying processes using detergent and water to remove contaminants from the clothing.
The washing machine measures an amount of clothing to adjust an amount of detergent, water and electricity to be used. The washing machine measures an amount of laundry and uses water and electricity in proportion to the measured amount of the laundry to efficiently use energy.
The washing machine may measure an amount of laundry using two methods. A first method is to use the change in inertia of a drum based on the weight of laundry. A second method is to use the change in weight of a tub based on the weight of laundry. The first method indirectly estimates the weight of laundry, whereas the second method directly measures the weight of laundry.